The Maid Gives Birth!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Misaki has to face the most challenging task of her life : Giving birth! One-shot!


**As usual, someone prompted me to write this so here it is. Its so sweet to write about her giving birth but since I have never done it before, forgive me if there are errors in the procedure and such. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki cursed under her breath as she was wheeled to the delivery theater. Damn it, she didn't know her water had broke until Usui asked her whether she had peed in her pants. Depiste, that, he had calmly drove her to the hostpital, whistling under his breath as he pulled over at the entrance. "Send her to theater number 3," he told the nurses as they came and took her away. "Where are you going?" she asked him as her stomach started to throb. "Patience my maid. I'll see you soon," he grinned as he walked off.

"Baka Usui," she muttered as she was wheeled into the theater to see a prepped Usui in scrubs and a grin on his face. "EH?! What the heck are you doing here?" she shrieked as all the nurses stared at her. "Oh? I'm the doctor who is going to help you give birth," he smirked as she flushed. "Don't put it in such a perverted way, baka Usui!" she snapped as he slipped on his gloves, his grin bright on his face. "Well then, shall we get started?" he smiled and Misaki gulped.

...

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she pushed. The baby didn't seem to be coming out at all and she cried out, the pain intensifying by the minute. She had been at it for an hour and still hadn't made progress. How on earth did other people pop out babies like nobodies business. She remembered asking Sakura how she did it. "Oh, its simple really. Just push!" she had smiled and now Misaki wondered just how much pushing was needed.

"Give her an injection," Usui ordered and the nurse did it, pressing a long needle into her back. Misaki hissed in pain but refused to shout, her eyes trained on her husband as he smiled at him. "You're doing great Misa-chan. Just a bit more," he smiled as she glared. "Why don't you try sitting here trying to shit out a baby," she snarled as some of the nurses backed off. But Usui stood there, an angelic smile on his face. "Oh, I'm so hurt my darling wife. I helped you make it after all," he smiled as she blushed. "Don't sound like a pervert, baka!"she shrieked as he laughed. "It just a natural process of married couples," he smirked as he moved to the side. A radio was perched on a table and with his pinky he flicked a button, soft classical music filling the air.

"Come on, Misaki. Dance with me," he grinned as she got even more flustered. "Hello?! I'm giving birth here!" she snapped as he swayed a litte. "Come on. Lighten up a little. Don't you want to have another one?" he said as she shrieked. "I do but first we have to get this one out first!" she snapped as the nurses huddled among themselves. "Hey, isn't she that super scary diplomat lawyer? Oh, why did Dr. Usui have to marry someone like her? She's so scary!" they whispered as she glared at them. They squeaked and retreated back to their stations, prepping more tools.

"Come on, miss. Push a bit harder," one of them said as she pushed. She groaned as she felt something budge in her. "It moved! Baka Usui! It moved!" she shouted as her husband smiled at her. "Well done Misa-chan. Now, continue," he said as she grinned. "Let's do this!" she shouted as though she was about to go for marathon.

She ended up pushing for a few more hours and she had grown tired, panting as she saw half the baby out of her. "Come on, you can do it!" the nurse urged as she pushed. "Oh! This is so hard!" she moaned as Usui came closer. "Come on , Misa-chan. What do you need me to do to make you pop out our child even faster?" he smiled as she threatened to slap him. "Just concentrate on catching it when it gets out!" she snapped and he sighed. "Come on, Misa-chan. Not all husbands have the opportunity to see their child being born," he sighed as she fumed. "Okay, fine," she muttered as he kissed her on the mouth, smelling like a hospital.

"Misa-chan. You're a strong girl. Shouldn't this be a piece of cake to you? You have me after all," he smirked against her mouth as she squeaked. "Wah! So sweet!" one nurse squealed as she hung onto her friend, who had gone all moe. "This is embarrassing, baka Usui," she muttered just as she felt the baby come out even more. "Yes! Its coming out!" she shrieked as she pushed harder, letting the child slide all the way out to fall onto a surprised Usui's arms.

The baby wailed as it took its first breath, covered with blood as the nurse wiped it with a towel and severed its umbilical cord. "It's a girl," Usui smiled as he held onto his newborn daughter. He showed her to Misaki, who smiled as she stroked the child's small wisp of blonde hair, her eyes shut as she curled her fingers. "My baby," she whispered as she held it, cradling the baby to her chest. All around them, the staff were applauding and some were even crying as though they had just witnessed a miracle.

"She's beautiful," Misaki whispered as she cradled the child. She felt so tired after all that shouting and pushing. "She is, Misa-chan," Usui whispered as he held his wife and newborn child. Just then, a nurse whisked next to them, a clipboard in hand. "Name?" she asked, pen at ready. "Oh…" Usui started to say, clearly startled by the question. "Sara. Usui Sara," Misaki said and Usui looked at her, smiling as he pecked a kiss on her forehead. "Sara is a beautiful name," he smiled as the nurse jotted down the name on her clipboard.

"Congratulations on the arrival of your new child, and Mrs. Usui" one of the nurses squealed as they cleaned up. As the room bustled around her, Misaki reluctantly handed over her child to the nurse, who wrapped her in a blanket and took her away for cleaning. "Sara," she whispered as Usui took her hand in his. "Don't worry. She is in good hands," he smiled as she yawned. "Wow, I didn't know giving birth is so taxing," she mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes, fatigue taking hold of her. "You've done well. Rest, my lady," he whispered, kissing her gently as she drifted into sleep.

 **And hence, Sara Usui was born.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
